User blog:CycloneRyne94/Colabs on Hypothetical Events
So I've decided that, since Hypothetical Events has had A TON of work done on it recently, I wanna try to do colabs with a Select number of you guys on Hypothetical Events. :) But here's what I wanna Do. I gone Choose each of you one at a time to work with, and once what we've worked on is done, then i'll work with the Next Person. This is Open from Now till 12:00 PM Eastern Time Wednesday. That Said... I'm going list the Hypothetical Events Categories Below, after, you can Apply your Username next to the One You wanna work with me on. You may apply your names next to the thing you wanna do. -- United States Elections: (You can also choose which of the 4 Options you wanna do) Governal Elections Mayoral Elections Presidential Elections Senatorial Elections - Royal Events: (Wanna feel like Royalty) Someone becomes Prince/Princess, King/Queen, Emperor/Empress or God/goddess (Also Optional: Where?) Inaugurations - - Concerts: (If you have an idea for a Concert) Artist Date Location/Venue Setlist (Included in Article) Tour - Weather: (If you wanna do something Weather Related, Then Select one of the Following Options) Tornadoes Hurricanes Winter Storms Severe Storms Dust Storm Flood Wildfire - Natural Disasters: (If you wanna cause a Natural Disaster, Choose one of the Following Disasters) Volcano/Volcanic Eruption Avalanche Mud/Landslide Earthquake Ice Age Heat Wave Sink Hole Cold Drought Tsunami - Man-Made Disasters: (If you wanna do one of these, feel from to choose one) Economic Disaster -?- (Collapse/Weakening/Strengthening/Rise) Stock Market Collapse Nuclear Disaster (Melt Down, Fall-Out or Other) Increased Global Warming/Cooling Oil Spill - Other Disasters: (If you feel like doing Different Disasters, choose on from this section) Comet/Meteor Strike Famine Black Hole Solar Flare (Or other Increased Solar Activity) Dinosaur/Dragon Attack - Mega Disasters: (If you REALLY wanna cause a Great Disaster, choose one of these) Apocalypse/The End of the World Zombie Invasion Human Extinction Rise of Machines Alien Invasion The End of the/a Universe (Especially in what ever way you can think of) - War: (Are we at war? Feel free to choose one) World War Civil War Cold War Regional War - Marketing: (You like food and shopping too? Choose one of these) Food Market/Super-Market Opening/Closing Market/Super-Market - Sports: (Don't just place Bets, predict what happens! Choose one if you wanna) Basketball Golf Football Soccer Olympics - Movies: (Got time for a Movie?) Hypothetical Movie Titles Actors Budget Box Office Release Date - Games: (A Game your waiting for? Maybe a Sequel of Sorts?) Hypothetical Game Titles Voice Actors Game Purpose Game Rating Release Date - TV Shows: (Hoping to see the next hit TV Show?) Hypothetical TV Show Title Channel Premier Date Finale Date Number Of Seasons Number of Episodes Actors - Crime: (Feeling Naughty/Evil?) Hypothetical Robberies Murder Identity Theft Terrorist/Terrorist-Acts - Cruise(s): (Need a Cruise?) New Ship Releases Hypothetical Cruise Dates Hypothetical Cruise Destinations Hypothetical Cruise Liners - Paranormal: (A Fan of Ghost Hunting? Where shall we investigate?) Ghost Hunts Haunted Location Equipment Haunting Style Reports Investigators (Especially Amount) Evidence Mysterious Photos/Events Other: -Only one Thing in this category, sorry about that- (Feel free to choose this if you feel you want to) Future Technology CycloneRyne94 (talk) 05:00, February 27, 2016 (UTC) Category:Blog posts